Scope for the Fanfiction
by Duerlea
Summary: Profundización del absurdo de Luces de Bohemia a través del análisis de personajes dispares, situaciones emblemáticas y tarta.


Scope For the Fanfiction

A FANFIC BY

**Dramatis personae**

Carla as Reina de los Lagartos

Inés and Sara as nosotras

Wen as Juan

Era un hermoso día de invierno en Duerlea. El gran momento se acercaba y con crecía él nuestro entusiasmo. Desde que Marina nos dió la noticia, habíamos estado expectantes, contando los días y escuchando Britney Spears sin parar. Dos días antes de la actuación ya nos habíamos aprendido toda las letras y aunque nos avergonzara teníamos preparadas algunas coreografías sencillas que interpretábamos con especial dramatismo delante del espejo. Tantas veces escuchamos sus canciones que hasta Lluvia el lagarto empezó a ronronear al ritmo de Toxic. Hubo alguna vez que nos pareció que bailaba con nosotras. 

Por fin, tras semanas esperando, había llegado el día. ¿Cómo describir nuestro alborozo? Ver el espectáculo había sido nuestro sueño desde que conocimos a Marina por casualidad, pero, estaba siempre tan lleno… y por fin, cuando nos dijo que nos había conseguido entradas ¡Casi caímos muertas!. Marina compartía escenario con La Reina de Los Lagartos nada menos, una bailarina de renombre mundial.

La actuación empezaba a las ocho de la tarde en el teatro principal de Duerlea. Era un espacio amplio con paredes de mármol blanco y techos altos. Decorado con figuras de la mitologia nórdica. En la entrada regalaban canapés suecos. Con discreción nos atiborramos. Acaba por llegar el momento de ver el espectáculo. Marina nos espera en la puerta. Entramos y nos sentamos en primera fila

[La sala es grandiosa. Butacas raídas. Marcas de desgaste en el suelo, fruto de los años. Lámpara dorada de araña. Público como sardinas.]

La primera en salir fue Marina. Nos guiñó el ojo desde el escenario y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música. El público era suyo desde el primer momento. Era inevitable seguirle con la mirada intentando capturar al máximo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y cuando la situación parecía inmejorable, ocurrió. Lentamente Marina se retiró hacia la parte trasera y se adelantó en el escenario la Reina de los Lagartos. El público enmudeció por un instante mientras contemplaban el talento y el eyeliner de la bailarina. El proceso se repitió, anonadadas admirábamos la forma en que la Reina de los Lagartos fluía con la música. Desde un rincón del escenario Marina empezó a seguirle el ritmo y pronto se unió a ella, nosotras también tuvimos el impulso de acercarnos pero logramos controlarnos. A nuestro lado la gente se levantaba lista para bailar y pronto cedimos al deseo de movernos al ritmo frenético de la música. No sabíamos cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando de repente se paró la música. Nos encontrábamos sin aliento y escuchábamos a la gente a nuestro alrededor respirar entrecortadamente.

La escena era darwiniana. En el palco reinaba el caos más absoluto. Un individuo había lanzado sus binoculares de la sorpresa, al ver desmayarse al espectador de su lado. Marina nos sacó rápidamente del desastre del que formábamos parte.

\- ¿Es siempre así?- preguntamos  
\- Ella tiene ese efecto - dijo Marina - ¿Queréis conocerla? 

Asentimos con la cabeza y Marina nos guío por detrás del escenario, parando de vez en cuando para presentarnos a algunos conocidos. Por fin llegamos a una pequeña sala al final del pasillo. Era tan blanca que dolían los ojos y el suelo estaba cubierto por una vieja moqueta color mostaza. En el centro sentada sobre una silla raída descansaba la Reina de los Lagartos.

Nos quedamos paralizadas en la puerta mientras Marina entraba a saludarla. Nos hizo un gesto discreto para que nos acercarámos y dejó la mano sobre el hombro de la Reina de los Lagartos.  
\- Alteza, conozca a sus mayores admiradoras  
La Reina de los Lagartos soltó una risa burlona mientras miraba a Marina pero cuando sus ojos se centraron en nosotras se sonrojo y nos saludó tímidamente.  
\- Me encantan los tiburones  
La presencia de la reina era magnética. Sus palabras, pura sabiduría. Anonadadas, solo pudimos asentir. Por suerte Marina Intervino:  
\- Oblivious Walnut está a punto de llegar  
La forma en la reina bufó dejaba claro la opinión que merecía el sujeto.  
Cuando nos recompusimos y nos dimos cuenta de con quién estábamos hablando se nos ocurrió preguntar cómo lograba semejante efecto en el público. La reina miró a un lado y a otro, se cercioró que nadie escuchaba y dijo  
\- Bailo fuerte  
\- ¿Fu- fuerte?  
\- ¡Fuerte! Bailo fuerte  
\- ¿Cómo de fuerte?  
\- Una vez me quedé en bragas. Así de fuerte.  
Una presencia interrumpió la apasionante conversación. Walnut se encontraba en la puerta.  
\- Tampoco tan fuerte  
\- Todo claro- respondió rápidamente la reina.  
Oblivous Walnut intentó apoyarse en el marco de la puerta pero calculó mal las distancias y se chocó contra la puerta. Intentando recobrar la compostura se sentó en un sillón y cruzó pretenciosamente los brazos sobre su pecho. En ese momento nos detuvimos a mirar su atuendo. Vestía un polo sin mangas a conjunto con la moqueta y unos caquis viejos, además llevaba una gafas nuevas demasiado pequeñas para su cabeza.

\- JSHJSHJSHJSH- se ahogó la reina- ¡pareces un actor de Zoey 101!  
Walnut no pronunció palabra, pero la ceja izquierda se le salía de la frente. El elenco entero de la célebre serie de televisión estaba de pie detrás del dichoso sillón. Pese a que la magnificencia de la reina es inalcanzable, todas las estrellas de Zoey 101 tenían un poder impresionante y parecían ofendidos. La Reina parecía asustada.  
\- ¿Disculpa?¿Algo contra mí ropa?- dijo Spears, al tiempo que movía grácilmente su atuendo haciendo brillar las lentejuelas  
La Reina de los Lagartos desapareció tras la cortina de su pelo, murmuró algo y de repente había desaparecido.  
\- Hhmm-mh- dijo Marina  
\- Hhmm-mh- dijo Walnut  
\- Porras- dijimos nosotras

Había salido corriendo más rápido que una tartana en dia de mercado. Nos miramos un momento y supimos qué hacer. Conocer a la Reina de los Lagartos había sido nuestro sueño, poder hablar con ella era nuestro mayor deseo pero ahora había desaparecido y además se había dejado el móvil. Teníamos que encontrarla y ayudarle.

Marina, Walnut y nosotras salimos en tromba de la habitación con el móvil en brazos, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta de que todos los actores nos seguían. Dirigimos una mirada a Walnut, que lo entendió enseguida. Era su momento. Mientras los demás seguíamos corriendo él frenó en seco y gritó: ¡KIAI!. La leyenda cuenta que, antes de perecer, luchó contra ellos durante siete noches y siete días. Ahora estábamos fuera de peligro. Más tranquilos y sabiendo que recordaríamos a Walnut como un héroe en caquis, empezamos a llamar a la reina, sin resultado. Seguramente estaba enfadada con nosotras y se negaba a coger el teléfono. Lógicamente le enviamos un audio:  
\- Reina… te he llamado pero no respondes… cuando puedas llamame porfa… (voz atormentada, torturada)

De nuevo no obtuvimos ningún resultado. Afortunadamente su salida había sido tan precipitada que no había podido comer nada así que sabíamos que estaría hambrienta. ¡Ya está! Había que ir al restaurante de Juan, que se encontraba a un par de manzanas del teatro.

[Luz neblinosa acaricia los tejados. Calles expectantes. Atmósfera pesada, como dormida. Cinco adolescentes desaparecen tras una esquina haciendo equilibrios con una tarta]

Llegamos al restaurante y buscamos desesperadamente a Juan, la única persona que puede ayudarnos. Al poco vemos a Mercedes aparecer por la puerta con Juan en brazos y Juan dio un triple salto mortal y se separó de los CÁLIDOS y pastosos brazos de Mercedes y se unió a nosotras. Desesperadas le preguntamos si había visto a la reina de los lagartos. Obviamente, si que había pasado por ahí, se notaba en su mirada llena de sentimiento, así que le obligamos a contarnos que había pasado. 

-Si os lo voy a contar, tengo que empezar desde el principio. -dijo Juan con ojos llenos de melancolía - Todo comenzó en primero de la ESO, Juan y la Reina de los lagartos llevaban un tiempo siendo amigas y decidieron crear sus propias personas alternativas (?). Juan se proclamó Gran Unicornio Feliz, quien reina en el planeta Tierra. La Reina quiso ser un conejo volador con menta y mostacho, y así fue. Reinaba en el planeta Urano (eso no es como en 1ero pero Urano es MuchO mejor). Ambas tenían poderes fuera de este mundo, capaces de dominar el universo entero, pero como eran muy humildes no lo hicieron. (No sé cómo continuar así que hago un salto del tiempo de 100 añasos)  
100 años después. El conejo ya no existe y ahora solo queda la Reina de los Lagartos y un Juan que se pasa los días siendo cargada por Mercedes la mejor tarta vegana del mundo mundial. Mercedes se vende a 150€/trozo y hay oferta d no os lo pERDÁIS fin.

Nos miramos confundidas, y un poco preocupadas. Por fin sabíamos de donde venía el aura sobrenatural de la Reina, su pasado como conejo volador con menta y mostacho explicaba muchas cosas pero no resolvía ninguna de nuestras dudas respecto a su paradero. Lentamente Juan se levantó de su silla y acarició a una somnolienta Mercedes, llenándose las pezuñas de mucha nata y azúcar glas.  
\- Esto es más importante de lo que pensáis! Hay que encontrarla. No os preocupéis yo os ayudaré 

En su regazo (y rebosando escandalosamente porque es demasiado grande) Mercedes asintió como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Eran ochenta kilos de pura sabiduría. Nosotras nos miramos complacidas, habíamos ganado valiosas aliadas. Sin embargo no podíamos despistarnos más. Nos sentamos con Juan en una mesa y le preguntamos qué había hecho.  
La verdad es que no ha pasado nada inusual ha entrado, ha saludado y se ha sentado en aquella mesa de allá a comer algo… realmente no creo que haya dejado ninguna pista.  
\- Nos miramos decididas y nos acercamos a la mesa que señalaba Juan.  
-No recuerdas nada más? No ha sucedido algo fuera de lo habitual?  
Juan se quedó pensativa y de pronto se le ocurrió algo.  
\- Espera un momento, si! Estaba con su ordenador miraba algo creo que era Twitter

Inmediatamente hicimos uso de twitter. La reina había dicho: De verdad que quiero tener una relación cordial pero principalmente profesional con Oblivious. Hemos tenido medio beef (se ha muerto) y me voy a presentar toda ancha a la casita. Pienso irme a ser vaquera al acabar el BI.

-¡La tenemos!- exclamamos al unísono- Es cuestión de personarnos allí, devolverle el móvil y decirle que nos ha encantado la presentación. Parece que Walnut derrotó a Jamie Lynn Spears al final.

Decidimos que lo mejor sería ir en autobús. Grave error. El terreno era escarpado y el autobús daba fuertes sacudidas. Algún imbécil había atorado el aire acondicionado y con nosotros viajaban adolescentes sucios y malolientes que corrompian ambiente. La situación era tan drástica que tuvimos que alargar una barrita energética durante las cinco semanas que duró el trayecto. Con la ayuda de Juan logramos sobrevivir y llegar a la fiesta.

[la casa es una ruina. Parras nudosas la fagocitan. Hay golondrinas anidando en el tejado. La fauna decadente y desfasada se agolpa por los rincones como bultos. Dos de tres están moñequísimos. Como se llama. Sí. Bonita. Sí.]

Lo primero que hacemos es localizar a Marina. Despunta entre la multitud porque no parece saber muy bien donde se encuentra. Le soltamos un rapapolvo.  
\- ¡Como te atreves!  
\- ¿Yo?  
\- Pues claro Marina. Si no tú, ¿quién?  
\- Pero...No soy Marina, lo siento no os conozco  
\- ¡Pero qué dice!  
Desde atrás Juan se acerca con semblante pensativo, y observa la escena con curiosidad  
\- No mientes, ¿verdad? Realmente no eres Marina.  
\- Pues claro que no, soy Jaime  
\- eso me temía, nos encontramos ante algo inexplicable con explicación sencilla. Os habéis olvidado de Marina, y por lo tanto ha desaparecido. El que está aquí presente no es sino un residuo de vuestra propia irresponsabilidad.  
\- ¡Eso es!- dijo el recién creado Jaime- esto es culpa vuestra. La Reina de los Lagartos ha opinado igual.  
\- ¡Espera!- dijo Juan- has hablado con ella?  
\- No directamente, pero ha estado despotricando un buen rato aquí. Como la gente no bailaba ha dicho que para esto mejor se metía a monja. Así que allá que se ha ido.  
En ese momento apareció Walnut con una botella exclamando: ¡Esta es la única forma de traer a Marina de vuelta!. A continuación dió un trago y se la pasó a Jaime. Aparentemente sí que sobrevivió. Pero ya se sabe, mala hierba nunca muere. Tuvimos que dejarlos poco despues para que Jaime siguiera con su recuperación pero teníamos un nuevo destino, si la reina de la lagartos se había metido a Monja sabíamos donde: El convento de San Croc Recoqueto.

Llegamos al convento muy tarde así que nos ofrecieron una celda para dormir, las paredes estaban frías y las ligeras sábanas no nos cubrían lo suficiente y Jaime/Marina y Walnut se habían quedado con todas nuestras mantas. Desesperadas salimos a la búsqueda de algo para cubrirnos cuando escuchamos el estridente sonido de la tiza contra el suelo. Dentro de una celda una muchacha hacia lettering. El sonido era cambiante, unas veces melodioso y otras veces rompecabezas, hasta que en un momento dado se escuchó la vida de la tiza acabar. Había sido destruida. Sorprendidas, nos paramos en seco para oír la próxima parte de la orquesta. Una nueva tiza estaba siendo usada, y probablemente tampoco duraría demasiado, porque la orquesta se había convertido en rompecabezas permanentemente. Sonaron dos trazos bruscos y agudos, dolorosos para nuestros tímpanos, y a continuación un aullido humano.

Decidimos arramblar por si acaso. Juan abre de una patada y vamos detrás, preparadas para lo peor. Había varias montañitas de tizas por todo el lugar, cada una de un distinto color. Miramos hacia la destructora de tizas/directora de orquesta. El pelo le caía en ondas por la espalda, podía haber sido bonito pero el polvo de colores lo apelmazaba y en conjunto daba bastante lástima. Nos miró con tranquilidad desquiciada y habló:  
\- Uh, I'm in my prime, Optimus  
Escorpio, so you know I'm an optimist

Juan se quedó callada un momento, intentando procesar lo que había dicho (ya que tiene 0,0001% de conocimientos sobre letras de canciones, a diferencia de la Reina de los Lagartos). Nosotras, sin embargo, sabíamos lo que hacer. Con seguridad replicamos  
\- Man, keep it all real, I'm a prophetess  
Una monja que pasaba por ahí abrió los ojos sorprendida patidifusa. Nos habíamos ganado el respeto de la escorpio y nos miró con un gesto de aprobación, aunque Juan seguía un poco perdida. Nos acomodamos con la escorpio y dedicamos un ratito a comprender la técnica de la tiza. Aparentemente era una técnica que había sido una herencia familiar legendaria que trascendió milenios hasta el presente, una técnica de los dioses primigenios holandeses. En un momento dado, nos equivocamos e hicimos un trazo ascendente grueso. Una catástrofe. Los holandeses se revolvieron en sus tumbas. La escorpio se levantó y salió de la celda con dramatismo. (hizo una cosa así en clase) Por suerte pronto volvió, traía consigo una libreta de papel de la mejor calidad y nos la dió a nosotras las profetas para que se la diéramos a la reina de los lagartos a modo de ofrenda. Aceptamos emocionadas, y Juan la incrustó en Mercedes (que se acababa de personar en la escena), llenándose de nata y otros azúcares especiales. Observamos el proceso con un pelín de disgusto pero era Mercedes y a Mercedes se le perdonaba eso. A continuación, decidimos partir a buscar otra celda que tuviera mantas. Caminamos dos (2) unidades de segundo y dimos con LA celda. Sabíamos que era LA celda porque estaba envuelta por un aura sobrenatural y un leve aroma a menta.  
Nos detuvimos otras dos (2) unidades de segundo antes de dar el paso hacia dentro.  
El ambiente y el clima cambiaron súbitamente. Estaba clarísimo, ponemos la mano en el pomo y lo movemos hacia abajo mientras empujamos, logrando que se abra la puerta.  
Lo primero que se podía destacar eran las paredes y el techo llenos de tinta formando símbolos que recordaban a los del zodiaco. Juan los reconoció y señaló el que estaba dibujado más claramente: Piscis.

Los muebles, que podían parecer austeros en principio, estaban tallados. La mesa estaba sujeta por miles de capricornios diminutos, que se retorcían, en eterno sufrimiento por el peso que cargaban como Atlas sujetando el mundo. El tablero tenía un bonito diseño con florituras alrededor de piscis, el mejor signo.

Pese a que la bambollante decoración acaparaba todos nuestros sentidos, había un detalle que destacaba más que ningún otro. En el medio de la habitación, grabado a fuego en la moqueta había un símbolo dibujado. Juan se adelantó dramática y observó cuidadosamente el dibujo, con cuidado sacudió la ceniza y repasó con el dedo el contorno de la figura.  
\- Pira, tendría que haberlo imaginado  
\- ¿Que porras?  
\- ¿No es obvio? Prospit, signo fucsia… Miguelutas  
*Gaspar*  
No debe andar lejos - El sujeto en cuestión era muy conocido, risueño, borracho, horno permanente, nos apetecía conocerlo -  
Nosotras nos adelantamos confiadas, no era la primera vez que escuchábamos hablar de ese nombre, sabíamos cómo atraerlo a nosotras pero podía resultar agotador el esfuerzo.

Finalmente nos decidimos. Es lo que toca: fiesta en el convento.

[Desbarajuste. Demacre. Delicados escapularios con olor a fritanga. Finas cogullas pisoteadas. Un monje solitario reza con entusiasmo el yo te esperaré. ]

Nos agitamos de un lado a otro, nerviosas y expectantes…. ¿Llevamos la ropa adecuada?¿es el verde lima demasiado sobrio? Nos giramos y preguntamos con falsa tranquilidad: ¿Este coño te gusta?. Nos damos cuenta tarde del error pero decidimos que pa'lante como los de Alicante. Entre el gentío localizamos a Miguel, cubata en mano y comiendo B(W)AFLE , no queremos asustarle por lo que nos acercamos intentando bailar lo más efusivamente posible, cuando llegamos a su lado se ríe entusiasmado.  
\- Que miedoooooo, ojalá la bad gyal.  
Nos miramos preocupadas, ahora empieza el verdadero reto, descifrar sus comentarios y conseguir obtener la información que necesitamos de él.  
\- Baby, sígueme como si fuera twitter  
Pégate como un sticker  
Miguelutas cantaba con alegría. decidimos que era buena idea interrogarlo.  
\- ¿Miguel sabes donde está la reina de los lagartos?  
\- sjsjsksksksk está atrapada literalmente en una caja de cartón con más papeles y libros de instrucciones sjsjdkdk  
\- ¿Cómo? ¿Miguelutas?  
\- Un poquito surrealista  
\- No te jode  
\- djsdjsjdsjdsjdjsdjsjjhsjdhsjdhadjs pai arbolinho de madiera  
\- MIGUELUTAS RESPONDE  
\- fhsjkdh ya te lo he dicho dfjasd  
Juan intervino y nos salvó el culo otra vez  
\- Espera, es la caja ¿verdad? Llena de instrucciones, atrapada… ¿Es el instituto?  
\- ksdjdkdkwks enverda si  
\- Bueno, ahí te pudras Miguelutas, nosotras nos vamos  
\- ahora a escuchar reggaeton de romantikeo a ver si se me pasa el mal rato

Teníamos un nuevo destino, Pacific Coast Academy. Salimos a toda prisa del convento, no hay tiempo que perder. Al echar un último vistazo hacia atrás vimos a la escorpio elevarse, quitándose el hábito para revelar un traje super chulo. En un principio nos sorprendió pero todo quedó más claro cuando vimos a alguien, claramente aries, y de vestida de rojo de cabeza a los pies personarse a su lado. Llegó volando y envuelta en llamas. Era una pelea de supervillanas. Miguelutas extendía y plegaba los brazos a un ritmo frenético. Rafagas de viento comenzaron a agolparse alrededor de las villanas, cada vez más rápido, arrastraban todo a su paso. En un momento dado, Miguelutas despegó, dió un par de vueltas, arrastrado por el vendaval y rodeando el núcleo infernal que era la pelea y los brazos cada vez más rápido: pliega, despliega, arriba, abajo…

Pom. Y así como si nada, el viento se desvaneció, la figura sin vida de Miguelutas tendida en el suelo, pues el cuerpo humano no está preparado para acercarse a la grandeza de las supervillanas, ni para caer de tan alto. El monje solitario lo despidió con sentidas palabras  
La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo 

Nos metimos en el metro, la extrema derecha nos observaba desde un vagón lejano pero a nosotras plim. El tiempo en la oruga metálica con ventanas transcurre lentamente, por los altavoces suena la marcha imperial de Beethoven. Al final llegamos al edificio. Es feo. Pulula a sus alrededores un ente bajito de erizado cabello, aterrorizando a los transeúntes y taconeando. Es un buen sitio.

Entramos corriendo, tiene que estar en el laboratorio, en su silla de tres patas. Subimos las escaleras evitando el bloqueo de sus guardianes que nos instan a volver a salir del edificio y llegamos a la puerta. Pronto nos damos cuenta de que va a ser imposible entrar, plantas de lentejas salvajes la han atorado. Juan rápidamente saca un lanzallamas y nos abre paso. Dentro está Entropía, su mirada desquiciada y amable se aparta del ácido que había estado bebiendo.  
\- ¿Habéis visto mi mufla?  
Juan supo qué hacer.  
\- No, ¿has visto a nuestra reina?  
Claro, lo que necesiteis, estará aquí en diez minutos. A 600ºC calienta la estufa.  
\- ¡Qué me cuentas! ¿En diez minutos?  
\- Si, si, enseguida. Para cuando llegue el horno ya estará calentito.  
\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Juan, estás oyendo?! - dijimos

Pero Juan no parecía muy convencida y preguntó

-¿Dónde ha ido la reina?  
\- No se ha ido a ninguna parte, en seguida está aquí, si el crematorio está casi listo… casi 600 grados.  
\- Hmmm, creo que nos vamos  
\- Bueno mi amor, está bien, pero coge la carta  
\- ¿Qué carta?  
\- La carta de la reina de los Lagartos,cual si no, es más guapa, se me sale el orgullo por las orejas  
Probablemente la única cosa con sentido que dijo. Abrimos el delicado sobre con cuidado, dentro había un pergamino. Empezamos a desenrollarlo y se hizo infinito, cubrimos toda la escuela y envolvimos un terreno de cientos de andreses cuadrados antes de llegar al final del documento. Solo había escrita una palabra: Hogwarts. Conforme salíamos del instituto un furgón policial se llevaba preso al Meme Lord. Nos dirigió una mirada penetrante y soltó: **E**.

Estábamos agotadas, habíamos pasado toda la noche persiguiendo su fantasma y el cielo ya empezaba a clarear La Luz rojiza en el horizonte indicaba que pronto amanecería pero no podíamos abandonar todavía. Cogímos tres escobas y con cuidado de no caernos por el aceite de Mercedes salimos zumbando.

Hogwarts estaba silencioso a aquellas horas, solo algunos graznidos de corvus corax se escuchaban a la lejanía en la cabaña de Hagrid. Avanzamos con esfuerzo entre las mesas, nuestros pies se habían encallecido y veíamos que Juan avanzaba también con paso torpe a nuestro lado. Pero había valido la pena, el tratar con los enfurecidos actores de Zoey 101, La incursión al monasterio, el olor a alcohol y sudor que impregnaba nuestras ropas tras la segunda fiesta. Todo eso valía la pena, porque allí estaba ella, poniéndose una mascarilla de miel.

[Por una ventanuca entran rayos del alba. Albornoz, mascarilla y pantuflas angelicales. Postura estudiada, pies sobre el respaldo y cabeza en el suelo. En los ojos, toñas]

La luz nos ciega durante 3 unidades de segundo y nos arrodillamos. Estábamos tremendamente cansadas tras el interminable viaje y peripecias experimentadas, pero valieron la pena al por fin, dar con el paradero de la Gran Reina de los Lagartos.

Tendimos nuestra temblorosa, el móvil salió disparado de entre sus dedos como si de una pastilla de jabón se tratara. Miramos hacia arriba, más asustadas que Walnut frente a una oruga, pero la Reina benevolente lo recogió como si nada hubiera pasado. Era el momento de informarle de la muerte de Miguel.  
Miguel se ha muerto - Dijimos con mucho sentimiento  
¡Hoy es el día más triste de mi vida! ¡Perdí a un amigo fraternal y un maestro! Por eso bebo, Venancio - dijo ella con cierto retintín

Con la elegancia propia de una reina se sentó en uno de los bancos y nos miró benevolente: voy a leeros el destino, ugh libra, que aburrido. La Reina salió gracilmente de la habitación dejándonos anonadadas. Pronto estaba de vuelta. Traía consigo una baraja de tarot y artículos de panadería. Sonrío y dijo: ¡Aquí llega la bollera!. Junto a ella llegó volando una mesa de tres patas y nos sentamos en cómodas sillas que levitaban cerca de la moqueta. Juan lo se balanceaba insegura y tenía miedo de caerse de morros, pero se acostumbró en breves.

De pronto se nos ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tarotear a la Reina y sacamos nuestras tarjetitas mágicas… que no eran de tarot. Eran nuestras preciadas cartas de cariño y amor hacia la Lagartera. Era el momento de entregarle nuestra admiración.

La primera carta se la habíamos enviado años antes por San Valentín, cuando aún la admirábamos desde la distancia. Como seguro que se perdió entre las millones de cartas enviadas por otros fanses, se la leímos en voz alta.

_Querida Reina de los Lagartos,_

_Esto es un mensaje de profundo amor y cariño por parte de nosotras. Desde que te conocimos, te queremos de un modo estratosférico. Eres increíblemente divertida, inteligente, parlanchina, traviesa, loca y la mejor persona del mundo(Ni se te ocurra negarlo mente vacía tenemos PRUEBAS) y como no nos permites que te regalemos flores te enviamos un mensaje desde la NASA, que total, mola más.  
Feliz San Valentín! Te queremos mucho gracias por ser una amiga tan maravillosa._

Lo cierto es que no habíamos vuelto a enviar ninguna carta, pero a lo largo del tiempo llegamos a escribir cientos de ellas, las metíamos en los jarrones porque se salían de las ollas, ocuparon el lugar de los prospectos médicos y empapelaron los años nuestras conversaciones habían derivado una y otra vez a una admiración profunda y genuina por ella. Por no agobiarla, solo le entregamos unas cuantas:

_II-XI-XXII a.C.  
Palacio Real_

_Querida Reina de los Lagartos:_

_Desde la primera vez que te escuchamos quedamos anonadadas con tu habilidad para contar historias que enganchan.  
Ni utilizando vocabulario decimonónico estamos a tu altura. Tamaño talento tienes que las palabras parece que escapen de tu boca. Maestra de las perífrasis, dueña de las subordinadas y creadora de palabras._

_Admiradas,  
Nosotras y Juan_

_III-XI-XXII a.C.  
Palacio Real_

_Querida Reina de los Lagartos:_

_Majestad, buenas risas nos hemos pegado. Tu ácido humor nos ha dejado en más de una ocasión boqueando por aire como sardinas. Te agradecemos profundamente que seas motivo de nuestra dicha diaria, hablar contigo alegra hasta al corazón más rancio. Que gozo son las risas cuando derivan en llanto (Bécquer, Génesis)_

_Con cariño,  
Nosotras y Juan_

_III-XII-XXII a.C.  
Palacio Real_

_Querida Reina de los Lagartos,_

_Ayudas a todo aquel que lo necesita e incluso a quién no lo necesita. Jamás haces algo que creas que pueda molestar o afectar a alguien y en caso de duda no tardas en preguntar. Ayudas a tus amigos, alabas a tus compañeros y levantas la autoestima de los carlistas. Empática como nadie, amable como pocas, el corazón de todos tocas(Góngora)._

_Con amor,  
Nosotras y Juan_

_III-XI-XXII a.C.  
Palacio Real_

_Querida Reina de los Lagartos,_

_Muchas gracias por todos los momentos que nos has dado, no tengo el talento para escribir a la manera de los grandes poetas, pero aún así quiero transmitir mi mayor agradecimiento hacia ti, tu gran amabilidad hacia todos me saca una sonrisa, y me llena de felicidad pensar que formamos una parte de nuestras vidas mutuamente con mucho cariño y amor._

_Con un gran abrazo colectivo,_

_Nosotras y Juan_

Pero aún faltaba una última carta. 


End file.
